A conventional ripper tip for construction vehicles is retained on a shank by a cylindrical pin. The pin is normally locked in place by a spring or the like to retain the tip on the shank. Due to clearances therein, vibratory and inertial forces may tend to wear the pin and/or tip rapidly to thus require premature repair or replacement thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,298 suggests a solution to this problem by providing means for expanding the pin into locked relationship with the tip and shank.